Crawling In The Dark
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: This is my first shot so.... Ok summary ummm Scott and the others in high school (hint: fantasy, has to do with some weird transfer students from L.A... you can guess or read) remember to review!!!


Note: I do NOT (though I wish) own the X-men!!!!! I own Eve, Willow and Ben. (Just telling ya so I don't get sued.) Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************CRAWLING IN THE DARK*************************  
  
  
  
"Eww! Like, look at her hair! Its blue!" said Kitty Pryde to Scott Summers.  
  
"And that other girl is, like, SO pale! Has she ever seen the sun! But that guy IS kind of cute…"  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh, right," said Scott, who wasn't listening to Kitty as usual. *There's something weird about those three…* he thought to himself.  
  
"This is Eve Sands," said Mrs. Barker, the teacher who taught the 3rd period multi-age class, as she introduced the girl with the blue hair, " Eve, would you like to say anything about yourself?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. From L.A., in a band with Willow and Ben. Not much else." Someone in the third row coughed and it sounded a lot like "freak". Eve heard it and shot a nasty look at the person.  
  
"Ok, This is Willow Reiss," said Mrs. Barker, pointing at the girl with white/blonde hair, who was really pale, "Willow?"  
  
"From L.A too, band, okay, I'm done" she said, not paying much attention.  
  
"And this is Ben Mask. Do you want to say anything?" she said pointing to the tall, shadowy boy who looked about Scott's age.  
  
"No." he replied  
  
"Ok then. You three please take a seat next to Kurt and Evan over near the window." She pointed to three empty seats.  
  
*******************************Lunch time******************************  
  
"Vat is up wit those three new kids? I heard they are playing at the dance this Friday night. Kitty, vould you like to go wit me?" said Kurt Wagner.  
  
"Eww, no! Like, I can find my own date. One who isn't blue and fuzzy!" she replied, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"I don't know about those three," said Scott, looking over, "there's something weird about people whose band is called "Backwards Blind", but I can't put my finger on it. It doesn't look like people are being too friendly. Maybe I should talk to them."  
  
*********************************After School****************************  
  
Eve was at her locker after school. She had to rehearse in an hour with Will and Ben. She saw that guy with the red shades from 3rd period coming toward her.  
  
"Hey, you need some help with that." He said pointing at the books she was about to drop.  
  
"That's ok. Got it. See ya later." She said not even looking up.  
  
"Are you sure? Well can I at least walk you home? It's easy to get lost around here. So you're in a band? Do you sing?" he started questioning  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Not going home, but sure you can walk. Yeah I'm in a band and I play the drums, don't sing. And you are?" she grabbed her stuff and started walking.  
  
"Scott. Summers. So you don't sing. Okay, that's cool. So how old are you? Eve, right?"  
  
" Yeah, 16. You coming to the dance on Friday?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm coming. I'm 17 so you're probably in most of my classes."  
  
"That's cool. Willow and Ben are in all my classes, too." She commented  
  
"Oh. Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Ben!? He's more like a brother than anything." She choked out before laughing her head off.  
  
They walked for a while until they got to a large warehouse.  
  
"Ok. This is it. You can stay for practice if you want." She offered.  
  
"I don't think I can. I have to get home. I got that science project due, but I'll see you tomorrow in class. Oh, and if Kurt or Evan bug you in 3rd, just smack them." He told her, laughing.  
  
"Ok, will do. See ya later."  
  
*******************************During Practice****************************  
  
"You like him." Ben said as she walked in. It sounded more like a comment or an accusation than a question.  
  
"We saw you with him, Eve."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, Willow."  
  
"You sure, Eve? He doesn't look right. I don't think we can trust him." Said Ben.  
  
Ben was tuning his guitar while Willow was looking at some book.  
  
"Full moon tonight." Said Willow suddenly, as if it were the end of the world.  
  
"Shit. That means we're beach-going tonight, Ben." said Eve.  
  
******************************Later at the Beach***************************  
  
"You guys ready?" said Willow, who was almost transparent. It was like she was made of fog.  
  
"Yeah, almost. What about you Ben? You hairy yet?"  
  
**Yeah**  
  
Scott and the others had been right to think there was something about the three kids. Not everyone is either dead, a wolf or a mermaid. Eve swam out to some rocks and stretched out her tail, which, like her hair, was aqua blue while Ben ran across the beach and back. Willow just sat back and watched a red Ferrari pull up at the beach parking lot. She whistled loudly and Eve slunk back into the shadows, Ben buried himself under the sand and she became completely transparent.  
  
" Do you see anything, Jean?" Scott asked a red haired chick that looked about Eve's age.  
  
"No, but I heard The Brother Hood was going to be here tonight."  
  
*So they aren't here about us* thought Eve, who was surfacing half- way.  
  
"Eve! Hey what are you doing here!" shouted Scott seeing her.  
  
"Damn," she cursed herself silently, and then shouted back, "Nothing! Just swimming. Hey, why are you here?"  
  
He looked at the lady he was with then came over.  
  
"Nothing. You should get out of the water. It's cold and you might get sick." He said, looking worriedly at her.  
  
"Oh that's ok. You know its not that cold and I'm used to the cold." She mumbled.  
  
"Well ok. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He said and walked off.  
  
*Shit, Eve. That was too close. * Thought Ben as he pulled himself out of the sand.  
  
***************************Friday Night at the Dance************************  
  
The band was set up to play. Eve had on a black shirt that said, "freak on a leash" in large, red letters. Over that she had on a dark gray, long, flared sleeved see-through shirt with a black skirt, black tights and big lace up boots. Willow had on a tight black top with a kilt and knee boots while Ben had on a shirt with their bands logo and the words "Backwards Blind". They started playing after about an hour raffles and contests. It was hard and driving and seemed to hypnotize the guy. They finished with the song " Ocean Eyes". After they got packed up they decided to "mingle". Eve found Scott with that red haired lady from the beach. Her name ended up being Jean.  
  
"Hey, Scott. I'm going to find Evan, okay." She whispered to him and left them.  
  
"I, um, liked your band. How do you write your songs?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess it sort of writes itself."  
  
"Eve, can we step outside for a moment? I have to ask you something."  
  
"Sure." She replied uncertainly.  
  
They walked outside and tried to avoid everyone. After about ten minutes they found a place near the cafeteria.  
  
"So, um, Scott. Why do you always wear those glasses? Is it like a statement or something."  
  
"First let me ask you something. There's something different about you and Ben and Willow isn't there? Tell me the truth," he said reading the look on her face, "I'm not going to say anything. To anyone"  
  
"Uh-" she started but was cut short by a huge black "dog" jumping out of the bushes. Scott started back but Eve stopped the "dog".  
  
*Ben, what the hell are you doing!? * She thought to him so that only he could hear.  
  
* Eve, I know what you're doing. I'm not going to stop you but let me ask you something. Can we trust him? *  
  
*Yes* she replied shortly  
  
"Eve?" It was Scott.  
  
"It's ok. He's not going to hurt you but if you say anything I will. Ok. Do it."  
  
Ben changed back and Scott had to sit to receive the full impact of it.  
  
"Wha- what are you guys?! Are you mutants?" he asked in shock.  
  
All of a sudden, Willow appeared out of thin air, or so it seemed. Scott gasped but recovered quickly.  
  
"No, we're not mutants. Bens a werewolf, Willows dead and…"  
  
"Eves a fish. Sort of." Said Willow, answering Scott's look.  
  
"Ok, that explains why you guys were at the beach that late…"  
  
"But it doesn't explain why you were, Scott. Share."  
  
He explained and they were cool for the night. Eve told him why they were in New York. They weren't from this dimension. They came to this one to escape the Vein. The Vein was a group of six people in their dimension that hunted their kind. They came but the Vein followed so, of course, they ran from their home in L.A. but they knew they would be found soon. Scott told them to swing by the Institute tomorrow and meet the Professor.  
  
***  
  
*It's Amethyst and Malachite. Tell the others we found them. Send in the reinforcements. They've got allies. *  
  
  
  
kk that's all for now folks. read and review. please tell me how you like it. Ok well I'll finish it later. I had to put it on already cause it was drivin me nuts. But on the other hand it was the only thing keeping me sane ok well email at taogurl395@aol.com see y'all later.!! 


End file.
